


Tell Me You Hate Me and I'll Love You

by flyingmodelrockets



Category: The Front Bottoms
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, sellachich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 01:16:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5072350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingmodelrockets/pseuds/flyingmodelrockets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian enjoys making Mat jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me You Hate Me and I'll Love You

Mat had just spent the last three hours watching the guy he's in love flirt with every single person at the party and quite frankly, all he wanted to do was go to bed. He decided to just wait it out in his bedroom until everyone left. No one would notice he was missing anyway. He's the quiet voice of reason, and Brian is the charismatic guy everyone _just_ loves.

  
"What are you doing hiding up here?" Brian asked, with a dopey grin, as he poked his head into the room.

"I just don't want to be downstairs anymore," Mat said, with a scowl, "How much have you had to drink?"

Brian wandered into the room, slightly tipsy and collapsed onto the bed, his back resting against the wall.

"Not much," Brian said, and pulled Mat onto his lap.

  
Mat made a feeble effort to resist, but he was silently desperate for the comfort and contact of having Brian so close.

  
"I saw you watching when that girl was talking to me," Brian whispered, his face pressed against Mat's neck, "Did you see her playing with my hair? Laughing at my jokes? I know you were watching, baby,"

Mat's breath hitched in his throat, " _Baby_?" He repeated, softly with his voice clearly quivering. 

"Mhm," Brian hummed his hands running down Mat's arms, over his chest and pulling him in closer, "I know you were watching me. You hate the way these girls throw themselves at me, don't you?"

  
_How did he know that_? Mat panicked.

  
"Well, I don't like it." Mat stammered, trying to hide the hurt in his voice.

"Is that all? You don't like it?" Brian teased, coaxing Mat to continue.

Mat decided Brian was so drunk it didn't matter if he finally told him the truth because he wouldn't remember in the morning anyway.

"Okay, fine! Honesty, I hate it! I hate seeing people throw themselves at you, talking to you as if they know you. I know it sounds stupid, but I hate it. I fucking hate people putting a hand on you," he blurted out, the pent up aggression suddenly all spilling out, "I can't stand it, running their fingers through your hair, putting their hands all over your chest, or around your waist? I fucking hate it!"

Brian moaned quietly, "Fuck," he exhaled against Mat's hair.

He buried his face in the crook of Mat's neck, and his unsteady breathing fluttered across Mat's skin.

"Are you getting off on this?" Mat asked, scrunching his nose up, slightly annoyed but mostly confused.

"Fuck yes," Brian replied, with a gentle laugh that Mat felt from Brian's chest against his back.

  
"I love when you're jealous," Brian said, all breathy and slow, "Fuck, I love when you get all worked up about it. But you never tell me, never let me know you actually care. I see it all the time, yknow, I notice when you get all silent and defensive whenever anyone flirts with me. You cross your arms, and you won't even look at them. _Fuck_ ," he sighs again and his fingertips dance over Mat's arms.

"So you knew I liked you all this time?" Mat scowled.

"No," Brian replied, "I thought you were just jealous people flirted with me, and not you. Tom pointed it out, that you have some sort of, what did he call it? Possessive separation anxiety issues, or something,"

"I am not possessive," Mat objected, crossing his arms again.

"Mhm," Brian hummed, his fingers combing Mat's hair aside, and began kissing his neck.

The touch of Brian's lips was soft at first, barely a ghost against sensitive skin, then Mat tilted his head and allowed more access.  
Brian seized the opportunity and made his way up Mat's jawline with his kisses getting more and more desperate.

"Fuck, I've been waiting years for you to say something," Brian mumbled against Mat's skin.

Mat turned around to face Brian, and cautiously placed his shaking hands on Brian's shoulders, still acutely aware this could all be a cruel joke.

"Fuck it," Mat whispered, and leaned over to kiss Brian.

Mat knew immediately Brian was going to take the lead, as his hand pressed to Mat's face and held him still. The kiss was sloppy, and clumsy. The years of suppressed sexual tension coming out in moans and desperate grabs for each other.

Brian's arm snaked around Mat's waist, just before the other hand shoved aggressively against the mattress.

Brian climbed on top, and his knees sunk into the mattress on either side of Mat.

  
" _Fuck_ " Brian murmured again, as if it were the only word he was capable of right now.  
He leaned down and began kissing Mat on every exposed place he could find.

Brian's lips went from Mat's forehead, to the tip of his nose, his stomach where his t-shirt had been pushed up, to his wrists leaving a trail of spit.

The two of them, so desperate for each other, were disgusting and messy, in the most beautiful way.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr @ coughitoutoutout


End file.
